


A Simple Spell

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Familiar Dean Winchester, M/M, One True Pairing, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester, Witches, spellwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 19: Sling and SpellcastingCas and Dean aren't ready to tell everyone about their potential bond quite yet.





	A Simple Spell

Cas lay on his bed, smiling as he thought about the past week. Ever since the party, he and Dean had been in almost constant contact. Honestly Cas was surprised that no one had asked why he had been so attached to his phone that week. Meg, his best friend, was the only person who knew about Dean. The snarky brunette had only muttered, “It’s about damn time, Clarence,” before stealing a french fry from his plate. Dean, however, hadn’t told a soul yet about their bond. 

He thought about their first actual conversation in the diner the night of the party. They had chattered back and forth on the way there and while they ate about light subjects, like school and friends. Cas had never felt so relaxed with another person before. The closest he had been was with Meg but even then there was something missing from their relationship. 

As the waitress cleared their pie plates and poured them refills, Dean’s face turned serious. “Cas, how are we going to approach this?”

“What do you mean?” Cas twisted the torn straw paper between his fingers. “I’ve briefly glanced at the spellwork that I’ll need to complete for the bond but it shouldn’t be that hard.”

“Are we going to tell people before we’re officially bonded?” Dean asked, leaning forward slightly as his voice dropped to a whisper. 

Cas paused, thinking for a moment. He didn’t have a problem hiding the fact he now had a familiar but, as he continued to think about it, he saw the logic in Dean’s thought.

“We don’t have to, at least not right away. I’ll probably tell my best friend Meg since I can never seem to hide things from her. Can I ask why you want to wait?”

Dean’s head dropped slightly and he avoided Cas’ eyes. “It’s my dad,” he mumbled, almost too low for Cas to catch. “I know that witch-familiar pairs don’t have to be romantic but that’s not how my dad is going to see it. My mom was a witch and my dad was her familiar. I haven’t exactly been open with dad about my life and I just need a little time to prepare for that.” Dean finally looked up at Cas, eyes slightly shiny. “I’m not ashamed of you, just so you know.”

Cas reached across the table, covering one of Dean’s hands with his own for a brief moment before pulling away, cognizant of the other people in the diner. “I would never think that, Dean. I wanted to know your reasoning. When I really thought about it, my parents may not be thrilled about our pairing. They’re,” he paused, trying to think of the easiest way to phrase it. “They’re good people at heart, at least that’s what I tell myself. But they wanted me to find someone at one of those parties like I was at tonight. Someone who’s high-society and won’t want to leave this life. That way, I’ll always be under their thumb.”

He reached back for Dean’s hand, needing to reassure the other boy. “I’m not using you as an escape route. But sitting here tonight, Dean,” Cas smiled softly, “it’s the most at-ease and happiest I’ve been in forever.”

Dean’s eyes crinkled up as he beamed at Cas. “Perfect. And we can meet up this week after school or whenever, and we can text and talk on the phone. If you need anything from me for the spellwork, just let me know. I’ll probably end up telling my brother, Sammy, about us. He’s a witch, like my mom.”

At dinner that night, Cas realized that he had been terribly wrong about his parents’ obliviousness. 

“So who did you hit it off with at the party, Castiel?” his mother, Naomi, asked not long after they all sat down.

“Why do you think I’m interested in anyone?” Cas asked.

Cas’ father, Chuck, laughed. “You’ve barely let go of your phone this week. You have never been that attached to your phone.”

“Plus,” Naomi butted in, “your text message usage has skyrocketed.”

“Mother!” Anna burst out. “That’s so invasive.”

Cas glanced at his sister, surprised. He had been about to protest that very same thing. Anna looked over at him with a little smile.

Naomi pushed on, ignoring her daughter. “I bet it was Balthazar. The two of you did talk the longest out of everyone. And then you both disappeared not long after that. Normally I wouldn’t condone that type of behavior but for your familiar I’ll let it slide.”

“Let the boy be,” Chuck said. “I’m sure you’ll have plenty to talk about tomorrow at any rate.”   
“What?” Cas’ head snapped towards his father.

“Since the two of you hit it off, we have invited the Roches for dinner tomorrow. It will be an opportune time for you to get to know each other better and maybe start discussing when you’ll cement your bond.”

Cas felt panic rising up in him. Quickly, Anna began discussing a dilemma she was having with one of her college professors. After eating some of his supper, Cas excused himself from the table with protests of several essays that were due soon.

He was sitting on his bed, waiting for a text back from Dean when the door slid open. 

“Calm down, it’s just me,” Anna whispered, softly shutting the door behind her. Cas had yanked his Mac into his lap but let it slide to the comforter. 

“You’re not texting Balthazar, are you?” Anna said, sitting cross-legged beside Cas. “Don’t worry, I haven’t let anything slip to Mom and Dad. But I was also keeping an eye out last night and saw that you slipped into the woods and Balthazar caught a cab out front. Plus you were still stiff with him.” Anna toyed with the edge of Cas’ comforter. “They don’t understand witch-familiar relationships, Cas. They both didn’t have romantic relationships with their familiar. They’re good friends, don’t get me wrong, but it’s different.” She placed a hand on Cas’ knee. “I get it. You feel right for the first time. It’s almost like your skin wasn’t sitting right before and now you feel perfect.”

“His name is Dean,” Cas said. “I don’t think Dad will really care but Mom won’t approve. His family isn’t wealthy and he’s a little rough around the edges. But Anna, I’ve never felt happier than when I’m with him or even just talking to him.”

Anna pulled a sheet of paper out of her back pocket. “If you truly feel that way and so does he, here’s a simple spell that you can perform tomorrow. It only works if you’re a true familiar pairing because true pairings barely need any magic to link them.” 

She grabbed Cas’ shoulder and then forced him to look at her. “Do this and, if it works, bring Dean to dinner tomorrow. Mom won’t believe you unless she sees it for herself. I’ll back you and I know Dad will once he sees the two of you together.”

“Why are you willing to do this?” Cas tilted his head to the side. 

“Because,” Anna smiled at him, eyes glittering, “I’ve never seen my little brother look as happy and relaxed as he did when he came home last weekend. I want you to be happy. Plus, would you rather bring a sling to a fight or a machine gun?”

Cas laughed at how ridiculous his sister could be. “Thanks Anna.”

Finally, Cas’ phone rang and Dean’s name flashed across the screen. With a smile, Anna quickly exited the room.

Within a few minutes Cas had spilled the entire situation to Dean. Silence fell between them. 

“Uhm, Dean, are you still there?” Cas pulled his head away from the phone to make sure he hadn’t hung up by mistake.

“Are you okay with doing this spell tomorrow?” Dean finally asked.

“I am if you are. There aren’t any negative consequences if we’re not a true pairing. It just won’t work. Anna said that she tried it with one of her high school boyfriends before she met Mike and they didn’t feel anything. I know it’s a lot of pressure, but…”

“Let’s do it,” Dean blurted out. “I believe in us, Cas.”

Cas grinned. “So do I. Be at my house right after school tomorrow? My parents won’t be home until five.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Dean said, before they hung up for the night.

“Are you ready?” Cas asked, facing Dean in his bedroom.

“I trust you Cas.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hands. “Now read the damn spell.”

Taking a deep breath, he started the incantation, the flames of the candles around them growing higher.

As Cas uttered the final phrases of the spell, a warm golden glow surrounded the two of them, just like the first night they met. But now, he felt a completeness, like a final puzzle piece had snapped into place. He could almost feel the magic growing and strengthening within him. 

A glance at Dean showed that he was feeling the same. A wild grin crossed Dean’s face before he morphed into the huge wolf. Cas stroked his fingers through the fur, marveling at how smooth and silky it was. 

Suddenly, a tongue licked across his face. “Gross Dean!” he yelped, smacking at the snout in his face.

Within seconds, Dean was back in front of Cas, holding his stomach as he laughed. “I couldn’t help myself Cas.”

“Well you’re an assbutt,” Cas twitched his fingers and a pillow smacked into Dean’s head.

“I’m yours,” Dean smirked. “And could you do that before?”

“Sorta?” Cas paused. “I’ve always had a low level telekinetic ability but I wasn’t really focusing when I did that.”

Dean’s eyes lit up. “Your powers are already strengthening. Come to think of it, my transition was the smoothest it’s ever been.”

Cas let out a whoop before surging into Dean’s arms. “We did it!”

Dean smiled at him before gently pressing a kiss to Cas’ forehead. “Yes, we did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! I may add one more drabble to it before the month ends. I haven't decided quite yet though.
> 
> Also, feel free to follow me on Tumblr and Twitter. I share Destiel/Supernatural content as well as other fandom content. It's always nice to get more fandom friends! I'm krislmart on both :)


End file.
